


Sibling Rivalry

by ScarletPhoenix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polygamy, Sibling Incest, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPhoenix/pseuds/ScarletPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Derek and Cora are competitive in everything they do</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wrote this a few days ago because me and a friend were talking about this ship being a thing (like the Teen Wolf version of Wincestiel) and this happened and it will probably happen again because I'm sort of falling in love with the idea of this ship?

Derek and Cora are competitive in everything they do, whether it be who can do the most Chin-ups (Derek, all that muscle has to be good for something other than sex appeal) or who can run the fastest (Cora for sure, she’s petite with legs that for miles, how could she not?), or who can make Stiles come the most times in one night.

Stiles thinks they tie on that one. He’d once said that he’d like to have lots of fun in lots of different positions, but he hadn’t meant all in one night. Though, Stiles can’t find it in himself to complain when Derek does that _thing_ with his fingers the same time Cora does that _thing_ with her mouth, and he’s coming for the umpteenth time that night. And god, by time they’re done, he’ll be coming dry and be way too blissed out to even form coherent sentences.

Of course, he won’t be too incoherent to not appreciate how cute Derek and Cora are, Cora curled up against his side and spooned by Derek, both with arms thrown around Stiles’ middle. Because yeah, they were competitive like all get out, but at the end of the day, they’re siblings and they love each other as much - if not more - than they love Stiles. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
